This invention relates to lighting and, more particularly, to vehicle instrument cluster lighting.
Instrument clusters are widely known and used in vehicles to provide an occupant with vehicle information, such as vehicle speed, engine RPM, fuel level, and a variety of other information. Typically, one or more light sources illuminate the instrument cluster to provide improved viewing. Conventionally, the light sources are mounted on a printed circuit board to backlight instrument cluster graphics. The light may also be piped to illuminate remote graphics, pointers, or other instrument cluster features.
Another known instrument cluster uses black light sources to illuminate some of the graphics and pointers, which include a phosphoric ink. The black light sources are mounted on the sides of the instrument cluster to cast black light over the instrument cluster. The graphics are arranged in different planes such that, when illuminated, they provide an aesthetically pleasing holographic three-dimensional effect.
There is a trend in vehicle design toward increased use of innovative lighting effects. For example, new vehicle models or updates of existing models often incorporate novel lighting effects that are pleasing to the occupants and distinguish over other models. Accordingly, there is a need for new instrument cluster lighting effects.